


Cold Dreams

by Aduial (Fionir)



Series: Fragments of a world [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fionir/pseuds/Aduial
Summary: Amélie Lacroix was brainwashed and reduced to a killing machine, but something is changing... something is still left of her old self and it hunts her in her dreams.





	Cold Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bruchstücke einer Welt - Kalte Träume](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/285042) by Aduial. 



> To practice my english wirting I decided to translate a collection of Overwatch related shorts I wrote (and will write as the collection grows).   
> If you have tips regarding my wording or simply find mistakes, that alter the meaning or make things difficult to understand, please feel free to point them out.  
> I read and listen to English a lot, but i don't have many opportunities to actually get to write or talk.

Sleep was an unloved necessity. That thought had been thaught an forced upon her, until she could barely endure keeping her eyes closed anymore. Four hours, that was all she allowed herself. It was just enough to keep her body up an agil. Even without Talon's manipulation, her sleep had been unpleasend, since her first concious thought... or more like: since her earliest memory.   
Her dreams haunted her like ghosts. Scars left by a bygone world, that was barely more than a faded picture of itself.   
A name:

Amélie.

She had seen it written on posters during her first mission in Paris. That was the beginning. The dreams, the memories... The momtent when the gaping nothingness in her turned into an open wound, that festered and burned itself into her thoughts, making her work a living hell. Already it wasn't just her dreams. Here, far away from everything ignoring all of it wasn't a problem, but in the cities there were things, that stung her right into that wound.   
She thought she had no emotions. She was an empty shell, only alive as long as she did what she did best. One shot, one kill. The moment, when the lifeless body falls and a puddle of red starts spreading on the ground...  
There was nothing more fullfilling in the world. 

Yet... The tang of things long forgotten clung to her dreams. Whispering of better times. Times, when she was more alive... They were only a sursurration behind the pain the gaping wound, left by her dreams, made her feel.  
Her dreams were cold and noisy. Melodies and screaming, diffrent from the one she earned for her work now. The one she consumed like lifeblood.   
But her movements where just as percise as today.  
They echoed with the music. Gliding, spinning, swirling, but never dizzy. A spectacle, that earned thunders and cheerings. It was awefull, vut there was something in her chest that was moved by it, ripping apart the wound and yet... it warmed her.  
It wasn't satisfaction, like the one she felt seeing a corpse fall to the ground, it was more like the blood. A warm puddle, red and slow, that spread across her thoughts and threatened to stain her mind.

She could not let that happen. Killing was her purpose, her only guiding thread. It was her survival instinct to push away the ghosts, that hounted her dreams, even when she could feel that all of it was part of her. A "her" she wasn't anymore and that was long since forgotten. 

She lived for Talon.  
That was the only truth, her current self knew.   
The truth for which she forced her conscience silent and locked away her memories.  
It was the truth, that kept her alive, even after everything that had happened.


End file.
